


Guys My Age

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (barely but....), Aftercare, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crying, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Feminine Victor, Feminization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Professor Yuuri, Riding, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Student Victor, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victuri, VicturiBang17, VicturiBang2017, he's legal in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “I’m perfectly legal, Professor,” interrupted Victor, a catlike smile dominating his features. “More than legal, I might add. Turned 18 last month actually.”“I know that,” stammered Yuuri. “But you’re my-”“Student, I know. God Professor, you really like to state the obvious don’t you?” laughed Victor airily, like he wasn’t currently grinding his ass onto Yuuri’s crotch. “Thing is, I like you. A lot. So much so, that I can’t even sleep with another man without imagining what it would be like if your cock was the one buried in my ass instead of his. And you know what?” He leaned in closer, pressing his lithe body flush against Yuuri’s own and whispered in his ear. “ I’m pretty sure you like me too.”AKA the fic where Vitya gets pounded into next week by a certain Prof. Katsudon





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks like I'm super thirsty for some piping hot Professor Katsudon, that's because **I AM**. 
> 
> Had a ton of fun writing this for the 2017 Victuri Big Bang! Lol i was suffering from a serious case of writers block but then suddenly this idea popped into my head and BAM! Almost 8k of pure porn written in like a week.  
>   
> As part of the Big Bang, I had the opportunity to collab with the amazing @[soulztheyoshi](http://soulztheyoshi.tumblr.com/) who drew some fab art for the fic! Check it out **[here](http://soulztheyoshi.tumblr.com/post/166864896870/this-is-my-piece-for-the-victuri-big-bang-i-had)!**
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy the porn ;)  
> (Special shoutout to @narusasuneji for being my enabler. You're just as guilty as I am for this pile of self indulgent filth <3 )

Victor Nikiforov had always considered himself rather ambitious. Always on top of the class, active in his extra-curriculars and all in all, everything you’d expect a model student to be. Thing is, he’d since gotten used to getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Call it a result of growing up both crazy smart and crazy rich, but he wasn’t used to being denied anything. If he saw something he liked, either his money or his charisma made it so he had it with a snap of his perfectly manicured fingers. His stunning beauty certainly didn’t help either, a quick flutter of his eyelashes or a smile positively dripping with false charm that almost seemed real, having the power to tear down even the most guarded individuals. This had never really been a problem for him, quite the opposite in fact.

 

However, like most things, this was not going to last.

 

Walking into his Introduction to Japanese lit class (stupid compulsory American college credits), he suddenly found himself a great deal less bored. Standing on the podium, eyes narrowed in concentration as he pored through his notebook, was the most gorgeous man Victor had ever seen. Dark hair, slicked back in a way that made Victor want to moan, coupled with the warmest, pair of chocolate brown eyes he’d ever seen, hidden behind a pair of glasses that somehow seemed to flatter him. Dressed in a crisp white shirt and slacks with a (slightly hideous, Victor admitted) powder blue tie to top it off, the man looked like one of Victor’s wet dreams personified. And to make matters worse, the man chose that moment to look up, eyes meeting Victor’s almost immediately.

 

“Ah, welcome.” he said brightly. “Don’t worry, you’re right on time.” he added, voice now reassuring, perhaps mistaking Victor’s dazed expression for one of worry.

 

Victor could only nod before quickly turning away and hurrying to an empty seat, hoping that the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious. He kept his face down, sneaking furtive glances at the yet unknown professor. As embarrassing as this situation was, Victor assured himself that things would surely improve once class actually got started for real.

 

(They didn’t)

 

“Good morning,” began the dark haired man, silencing the light chatter of conversation that floated around the lecture hall. “Welcome to Introduction to Japanese Literature. I’m Professor Katsuki Yuuri and I’ll be guiding you through this semester.”

 

Professor Katsuki, thought Victor dreamily, his normally razor sharp focus quickly slipping away from him. So that was his name.

* * *

 

Now, if it was simply a case of him wanting Professor Katsuki to pound him until he couldn’t walk anymore, Victor could have probably dealt with it by using him as fuel for his increasingly frequent masturbation sessions. However, the annoying thing was that somewhere along the way, Victor found himself actively crushing on the older man, in a way he hadn’t since…. well since he could remember, really. He spent many a night, replaying the most mundane things, like the way the older man smiled at him approvingly when he answered a question correctly, or how cute he looked when he unconsciously adjusted his blue rimmed glasses while thinking. And his voice… So soft and gentle, yet also firm and direct. Even the most mundane phrases, quoted directly from a book far older than Victor would care for, sounded like absolute poetry passing through Professor Katsuki’s lips. Victor soon ended up with his hand raised at every given opportunity, coming up with almost painfully obvious questions, much to the chagrin of his classmates, just so he could hear his name spoken by that incredible voice.

 

Needless to say, Victor also spent an embarrassing amount of time wondering how he would sound like ordering him to bend over his desk.

 

This went on for months, his feelings growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. Just catching a glimpse of him as he walked past his office was enough to give him butterflies that lasted the whole day, distracting him from everything else. His best friend Chris who now bemoaned the fact that he didn’t take that class, constantly teased him about the seemingly permanent set of heart eyes he had on now, cackling madly when he found the phrase ‘Y.K + V.N’ surrounded by a heart, doodled in the margins of Victor’s notes, which the latter quickly snatched away, face flushed redder than a tomato.

 

“Someone’s got it bad,” he smirked, watching Victor stuff his notebook in his bag.

 

“Shut up,” snapped Victor. “And I told you to stop snooping around my things.”

 

“Oh don’t be like that.” pouted Chris. “It’s cute, really. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

 

“Yeah well first time for everything.”

 

“Can’t say you don’t deserve it considering all the times you’ve played with other people’s hearts.”

 

“That’s different,” insisted Victor. “It’s not like those guys really cared about me or anything. I was just a conquest to them, so it’s really only fair that I returned the favour.”

 

“That can’t be right. Stephan, at least was absolutely infatuated with you.”

 

“His desperation got annoying after awhile,” said Victor dismissively. “It was like trying to date a puppy. One that insisted on keeping his socks on during sex”

 

“You’re ice cold, Vitya,” laughed Chris. “I love it.”

 

“Figures that the one time I see someone I actually want, he’s completely out of reach,” sighed Victor. “And to make matters worse, he’s not even interested in me, so I’m just wasting my time with this.”

 

“No need to give up just yet. Maybe you’re going about it the wrong way.” said Chris thoughtfully.

 

“How so?”

 

“Well think about it. Right now, you’re putting on the whole ‘teacher’s pet’ act right? Answering his questions, getting top grades and what not. Good news is, he knows who you are. Bad news is, it stops there, _mon cheri_. You’re doing well enough on your own in class that he doesn’t need to devote any time to you. You’re too…” he trailed off looking for a word. “Vanilla.”

 

Victor snorted. “Out of all the things I’ve been called, ‘vanilla’ has never been one of them.”

 

“Well to him, you are.” countered Chris.

 

“So, what do you suggest?”

 

“Simple.” answered Chris. “Do the exact opposite.”

 

“I’m not sure I follow.”

 

“You need to make him remember you and there’s one surefire way to do that. You need to provoke him. Challenge him in class, be disruptive if you can. Come in late, sometimes not at all. Let your grades slip. Not too much, just enough to let him know that you’re doing this on purpose.”

 

“That just sounds like a way to make him hate me.”

 

“Maybe.” admitted Chris. “But you’ll make him start paying attention. And you know what they say. The opposite of love isn’t hate. It’s indifference, which incidentally is where you’re standing.”

 

Victor groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Why is this so hard?”

 

“Oh Vitya,” laughed Chris. “Karma’s a real bitch.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Victor decided to put his new plan (courtesy of Chris) into action. Gone were the comfy sweaters and neatly ironed shirts just tight enough to show off his figure while also remaining firmly within the realm of ‘sensible’. Being nice clearly wasn’t cutting it and Victor was determined to show Professor Katsuki  just how naughty he could be.

 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Victor gave himself a final once over in the mirror. His long silver hair, normally neatly tied back in a ponytail, now lay freely across his shoulders, artfully styled to look like how he normally did after spending a couple of hours in someone else’s bed. The crop top and short shorts he wore further enhanced that look, exposing more skin than covering it. Pleased with himself, Victor dashed off, getting several appreciative looks on the way.

 

But of course, he didn’t really care about any of that. What he did care about was the way Professor Katsuki’s eyes widened as he walked in, a couple of minutes late. He apologized with a demure flutter of his eyelids before heading to his seat, making sure to put a little spring in his step on his way there. And although Chris had later said that he was imagining things, Victor was pretty sure that Professor Katsuki wasn’t able to look away from him for too long that day.  
  
Emboldened by the success of the first day, Victor kept it up, his wardrobe mostly consisting of stuff he would normally wear to the club rather than class. Crop tops, short shorts, (and the occasional short skirt), t-shirts so ripped they could scarcely be called clothing anymore, and on one memorable occasion, a sweatshirt with the words ‘ Yes Daddy?’, emblazoned on it in bright pink, complete with a Japanese translation at the bottom, in case Professor Katsuki had any doubts about who it was directed to. He really enjoyed the way the older man choked on his words when he strolled in, late as usual. He didn’t stop there though. He was as active as ever when it came to participating in class, only now instead of promptly answering his questions, Victor challenged him at every given opportunity, twisting his words against him with expert ease. When he wasn’t doing that he spent his time on his phone, very visibly paying attention to anything and everything that wasn’t the class itself.

 

It wasn’t long till one of his assignments made its way back to him, this time with a very notable ‘See me!!!’ next to the bright red ‘F’ on the upper right hand corner. Victor couldn’t help but grin as he stuffed it into his bag. This was it, time to put his carefully laid plans into action.

 

The next day, after his morning classes, he hurried home to finish up some _preparations._ While he had no guarantee that his plan would even work, it would be better to be over prepared than underprepared after all. After spending an hour going through his wardrobe, he finally put together an outfit that would (hopefully) bring the older man to his knees. A black long sleeved cropped top that showed off his collarbones, paired with one of his favorites, a pink tennis skirt that barely brushed the middle of his thighs, as well as grey thigh highs and saddle shoes to top it off. Slightly more feminine than he was used to maybe, but there was no way Professor Katsuki would be able to resist him in it. Putting his hair up in a ponytail with a light curl, he gave himself a final once over in the mirror, extremely satisfied with the result.

 

Back at the faculty building, he waited as long as he could, lingering near the lecturers offices until he was sure most of them had cleared out. He knew that Professor Katsuki was one to stay back late (a fact that he gleaned from the days he spent borderline stalking him) and he definitely didn’t want an audience for what he had planned.

 

Once the other rooms looked deserted enough, Victor slowly made his way to Professor Katsuki’s office, heart pounding in his chest. He took a deep breath, calming his steadily fraying nerves before knocking lightly.

 

“Come in,” came his voice, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine. This was it, no going back now.

 

Opening the door, his heart predictably fluttered at the sight of Prof. Katsuki at his desk, dressed in his usual shirt and slacks plus a soft looking cardigan that seemed to amplify his attractiveness. Victor swallowed nervously as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “You wanted to see me, sir?” he asked, keeping his voice as breathy as possible.

 

The professor looked up and Victor was sure he wasn’t imagining the slight blush on his cheeks as he took in Victor’s outfit. “Ah yes,” he said, motioning to the chair across his desk. “I was hoping you’d stop by. Have a seat, Victor. We’ve got quite a bit to talk about.”

 

Nerves buzzing with excitement, Victor quickly did so, schooling his expression to one of pure unblemished innocence. “What’s the problem, Professor?” he asked.

 

“Well, for starters you’ve been acting out in my classes recently, Victor,” said Yuuri, brown eyes fixed on his own. “Normally, I’d let it slide, seeing as you used to be one of the best in my class. But now?” he said, circling what looked like Victor’s latest grade on a sheet in front of him. “I’m afraid I can’t ignore it anymore. So, would you like to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Victor hummed, making a show of leaning forwards so that Yuuri got an eyeful of his unblemished chest and collarbones under his top. “Oh my,” he said in mock surprise. “I didn’t realize I was doing that badly, Professor.”

 

Yuuri leant back, tearing his eyes away from the other, and Victor could have sworn there was the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Forgive me if I find that hard to believe.” he said. “You’re a bright student, Victor. I checked your grades in all your other classes and they’re impeccable. Your lecturers have nothing bad to say about you either. Actually, they all seemed shocked that I even suggested that you were acting the way you are now. So there was only one conclusion I could naturally draw. Do you want to hear what it is?”

 

Victor nodded. “Yes sir,” he said, voice breathy.

 

Yuuri sighed, taking off his glasses to polish them mindlessly. “You’ve lost interest in my class. It's alright, I won’t blame you. It’s not a subject for everyone, that’s for sure.”

 

Victor blinked. “Professor, I-”

 

“If you want, I could maybe talk to Professor Chulanont about getting you transferred to another class. It’s a little late in the semester, but I’m sure I could slip you in. Maybe if I…”

 

Victor could only sit, mouth slightly agape as Yuuri rattled on, completely unaware of the plight Victor was in. There was no way someone so smart could be this oblivious, surely?

 

There really was only one thing to do.

 

He stood up abruptly, chair screeching against the hardwood floor, making Yuuri stop mid sentence and drop his glasses on his desk. “Victor?” he said, voice adorably confused. “What are you- mmph!”

 

His words were quickly cut off as Victor stepped around his desk, plopped himself in his lap and sealed their lips together, all in the space of a couple of seconds. Adrenaline coursed through Victor’s veins, his brain going haywire as he tried to register that he is in fact, kissing Professor Katsuki, and that no, this isn’t a dream.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t five seconds later until Yuuri came back to his senses, quickly pulling away from Victor, chest heaving.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he gasped, holding Victor at arms length.

 

“What does it look like? I’m sorry Professor, but I got tired of waiting for you to wake up and realize what I’ve been doing for the past month.”

 

“Waiting for…” Yuuri’s jaw dropped slightly as realization dawned on him. “Wait, so all of… all of this,” he said, hand weakly gesturing at Victor’s outfit. “Was for me?”

 

“Yep,” chirped Victor brightly, kicking his shoes off. “And I’m pretty sure you enjoyed it, so a thank you would be nice.”

 

“I wasn’t-” said Yuuri, now bright red, looking anywhere but at the man on his lap.

 

“Oh spare me the excuses Professor, you’re better than that. We both know you were looking and there’s no reason to be ashamed. I wanted you to after all.”

 

“T-This isn’t right,” said Yuuri, trying to regain any composure he could. “You’re-”

 

“I’m perfectly legal, Professor,” interrupted Victor, a catlike smile dominating his features. “More than legal, I might add. Turned 18 last month actually.”

 

“I know that,” stammered Yuuri. “But you’re my-”

 

“Student, I know. God Professor, you really like to state the obvious don’t you?” laughed Victor airily, like he wasn’t currently grinding his ass onto Yuuri’s crotch. “Thing is, I like you. A lot. So much so, that I can’t even sleep with another man without imagining what it would be like if your cock was the one buried in my ass instead of his. And you know what?” He leaned in closer, pressing his lithe body flush against Yuuri’s own and whispered in his ear. “ I’m pretty sure you like me too.”

 

“You’re my student,” said Yuuri as firmly as he could, placing his hands on Victor’s hips to stop his movements. “Regardless of whatever you may think, this is beyond inappropriate.”

 

“And that’s a problem because…?” said Victor all too innocently, big blue eyes blinking up at him. “Relax, Professor. It’s only a problem if one of us blabs and believe me,” he breathed, hands sliding down Yuuri’s broad chest. “I wanna keep you all to myself. But if you really don’t want this, I’ll just leave and we can pretend this never even happened. I’ll stop fooling around in class and I’ll be done with it within the semester and we’ll never have to deal with each other again. Sounds ideal right? But,” he paused, lightly dragging his nails across Yuuri’s shirt covered torso. “You don’t want that, do you?” he questioned. “You like it when I show up to class wearing those tight shorts that have your eyes on my ass the entire time, even though you try not to make it too obvious. You like it when I push you, when I challenge your every word in front of everyone else. I bet you’ve thought of bending me over your knee right there in the classroom once or twice to put me in my place. And to be honest, I don’t think I’d have minded all that much if you did,” admitted Victor. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

 

Yuuri swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision sitting atop his lap. “I’m twice your age.” he tried.

 

“Exactly.” beamed Victor. “I’ve always had a thing for older men and lucky me, my incredibly sexy professor just happens to be my type.”  

 

“V-Victor, I-”

 

“Of course,” continued Victor, sensing that Yuuri’s hesitance might need a little push. “If you don’t want to I could just find someone else. It’s not like I’m lacking in that department. I’ll just walk into that bar I know you like and wait for some other man to pick me up and show me a good time,” he whispered, enjoying the way Yuuri’s eyes flashed. “Maybe I’ll even do it while you’re there, hm?”

 

Yuuri growled, the low noise making a delicious heat settle in the younger man’s abdomen. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.” he said, his self control rapidly dissolving. “You think you can handle me Victor, but you can’t-”

 

“Only one way to find out isn’t there?” purred Victor, hands coming to rest on the back of Yuuri’s nape, as he brought his face closer and closer to Yuuri’s own. “Now stop being such a coward,” he breathed over the older man’s slightly parted lips. “And Fuck. Me.”

 

With that, the frayed string that held Yuuri’s composure together snapped. Gripping his hips so hard there’d surely be bruises there tomorrow, Yuuri yanked him closer to smash their lips together in a biting kiss. Victor let out a pleased moan into the other’s mouth, giving him full access to his own, which Yuuri took full advantage of. Sliding his tongue inside, Yuuri dominated the kiss, licking his way further into Victor’s mouth as his hands slid down to grip his ass. Victor yelped at the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers digging into the plush flesh, arching his back as he ached for more.  

 

Breaking apart for air, Yuuri’s hungry lips descended downwards, leaving harsh kisses that were at least 90% bites, down Victor’s creamy neck. Victor whined at the feeling of his professor’s teeth on his neck, worrying the skin there before laving his tongue over it to soothe the bites.

 

“This ok?” asked Yuuri, voice rough with want.

 

Victor could only nod, arms tightening around Yuuri’s neck. Satisfied, Yuuri continued, not stopping until Victor’s neck was a veritable patchwork of pinkish bruises.

 

“Gods,” he breathed as he leaned back to inspect his work, one hand traveling up to play the ends of Victor’s silky hair “You’re beautiful.” he said, feeling the dregs of his self control quickly drain away.

 

Victor preened, hands playing with the soft hair at Yuuri’s nape. “I’ve been told.”

 

“I’m sure” said Yuuri, his voice a deliciously low timbre. “Pretty thing like you must get a lot of attention, hm? Especially when he dresses like such a little slut.”

 

Victor’s eyes shot open, mouth slightly agape. Well that was certainly unexpected.

 

“Is it alright if I call you things like that?” asked Yuuri quickly, misreading his expression. “I can stop if you want?”

 

“No no, it’s not that at all. I like it.” he said, grinding his growing hardness against Yuuri’s lap. “I really really like it.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Alright.” he said, fingers sliding up Victor’s thigh, past the hem of his skirt. “Now, did you put this cute little thing on for me, baby boy?”

 

Victor shivered, mewling at the burning feeling of Yuuri’s deft fingers slowly tracing along his inner thigh. He nodded, unable to speak as Yuuri’s eyes, brimming with fire, raked across his form shamelessly.

 

“Ah, I must be special then,” smiled Yuuri, his hand coming to a stop just a hair’s breadth away from Victor’s cock that was straining against his panties. “Did you imagine me touching you like this when you put them on?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“What about in class?” continued Yuuri, finger lightly tracing up his covered length, making him whimper. “Did you imagine how it would feel like? Sitting in my lap, my hand wrapped around your cock?”

 

Victor whined, a high needy noise emanating from the depths of his being.

 

“Use your words, baby boy. I can’t understand you if you don’t talk to me.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir. I… I did.”

 

“Such a naughty boy.” cooed Yuuri. “Instead of paying attention like a good student, he let his mind wander into dirty dirty places. Are you that much of a slut that you’d imagine me fucking you right there in class? No wonder your grades have been subpar lately.”

 

(If Victor wasn’t overcome by lust at the moment, he’d have snapped that his scores were just fine, thank you very much. He just had to strategically fail a couple of times in order to get Yuuri’s attention, but that was neither here nor there.)

 

“We’re going to have to do something, I think,” continued Yuuri, fingers wrapping around his length, making him sob. “I can’t have you failing my class like this. And what if I accidentally let slip the reason why? Imagine the whole school knowing that the brilliant Victor Nikiforov flunked out of class because he couldn’t stop thinking of his professor’s dick. Imagine the scandal.” he whispered, palm dragging up and down the damp cotton of his panties. “Then everyone would know what a slut you truly are.”

 

Victor’s heart pounded, Yuuri’s dirty words swimming through his mind and pulling him under. He never expected his gentle soft spoken Professor to have such a penchant for dirty talk. Underestimating him might have been a bit of a mistake on Victor’s part but it was a mistake he was glad to make.

 

Whimpering softly, Victor looked up at him, big blue eyes filled with want. “Professor,” he began, his soft voice tuning Yuuri on in ways he knew it shouldn’t. “I- I need it.”

 

“Hm? What do you need, darling?”

 

“I-ah,” breathed Victor. “I need your cock. Please sir.”

 

Yuuri smiled, a sharp wicked thing. “Of course you do. And you’ll get it in due time. But first let me look at you properly, sweetheart.”

 

Enjoying the way Victor’s breath hitched at the endearment, Yuuri’s hands slid up his chest, pulling the hem of his crop top further up until his pink nipples were exposed. Licking his lips, Yuuri helped Victor remove his top completely, leaving his chest bare.

 

“My my,” said Yuuri, dropping the discarded fabric on the ground. “I didn’t think someone could be this beautiful, and yet here you are.” His palms slid up Victor’s sides slowly, fingers tracing over his ribs almost reverently before coming to a stop at his peaked nipples. Pinching the rose colored buds, Yuuri watched, lips curved in a smile as Victor writhed atop him, the pain somehow transfiguring into sweet sweet pleasure. Rubbing them between his thumb and index finger, he took advantage of Victor’s pleasure ridden state to steal another kiss from him, one that Victor was only too ready to give. Their tongues slid together in a depraved dance, Victor’s breathy mewls eagerly swallowed up by Yuuri’s hungry mouth.

 

“That's it, give yourself to me,” he whispered into the other's mouth, fingers pinching his nipples almost painfully. “You have such a nice chest Victor. So soft, almost like a girl’s,” he said, punctuating his sentence with a sharp twist to the reddened nubs. Victor cried out, both the pain and Yuuri's sultry words sending him places he'd never been before.

 

“Oh,” said Yuuri, smile growing. “You’d like that wouldn't you? Being my pretty girl? Is that why you came here in this?”

 

Victor nodded shakily, bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

 

“Well, you don’t need to be a girl for me.” said Yuuri, petting his head, enjoying the way the long silver strands felt between his fingers. “You’re pretty as you are, aren’t you, my prince?”

 

A horrifically pathetic mewling noise filled Victor’s ears and it took him a moment to realize that it was coming from him. Clutching onto the other man, he couldn’t help but whimper. Yuuri had recognized his weakness for pet names and praise and fucking ran with it, leaving him reduced to a puddle.

 

And Victor was in no way complaining.

 

“Please…” he begged, grinding his skirt covered hips against Yuuri’s lap, desperate for friction. “Sir, please!”

 

“Poor baby,” laughed Yuuri softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that made Victor’s heart flutter. “Alright, get up.” he said, tapping his thigh lightly. “Sit on the desk for me.”

 

Nearly tripping over his professor’s chair in his haste to comply, Victor positioned himself on the desk, legs spread suggestively in front of Yuuri. “Like this, Professor?” he murmured, eyelashes fluttering demurely.

 

“Perfect.” praised Yuuri, shifting his chair a little closer. “May I?” he asked, fingering the hem of his skirt.

 

Victor nodded quickly, nails digging into the polished wood of Yuuri’s desk.

 

Flashing him another almost predatory grin, Yuuri flipped the skirt up, exposing his panties and straining cock. The pair had been tight on him normally, but now with him fully hard, they could barely contain him with his glistening cock poking out from the top and his balls slipping out from the side. Yuuri licked his lips as he surveyed what was entirely his for the taking.

 

“You’re soaked,” he commented, rubbing a finger around the head of his cock. “You must really need to cum, hm?” At Victor’s answering moan he hooked two fingers in the waistband of his panties and began dragging them down, his pace torturously slow. “I suppose I could let you cum early. You were such a treat for me, after all. Or…” he paused as Victor’s cock bobbed free. “I could play with you as much as I want and simply not let you cum at all. Thing is, I bet you’d love it even if I did that, right?”

 

“Yes,” Victor found himself admitting. He wanted to cum, oh god he needed to cum! But even if Yuuri refused to let him, and simply just used his body to take his own pleasure, Victor knew that he would still fucking love it. “Yes, I would.”

 

“Slut,” remarked Yuuri, sliding his panties down so they dangled off one leg. “But as a reward for your honesty, I’ll let you cum this time. But,” he said, stopping Victor’s responding sigh of relief. “Only when I say so. Are we clear?”

 

Victor swallowed. “Yes Professor.”

 

“Good boy.” said Yuuri. “Now wait here a minute, sweetheart.” he said as he opened his drawers. “I know I have some lube in here somewhere, if I could only remember-”

 

“Uh,” began Victor, face flushed red. “I… I uh.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Y- You don’t need it,” he murmured, abashedly looking away.

 

“I’m not taking you dry, Victor.” said Yuuri firmly. “Or using saliva, that’s not how it-”

 

“No, Professor. I’m… ready.” said Victor finally. “See for yourself.” he said, spreading his legs wider.

 

Yuuri blinked, before understanding finally dawned on him. “You…” he said, voice suddenly strained. “You prepared yourself?”

 

“Take a look.” smiled Victor, voice a melody of lust.

 

Not wasting any time, Yuuri gripped Victor’s thighs, fingers sinking into the soft flesh and gently spread them, exposing his entrance. And nestled within it was a flat purple disc that surely led to...

 

“A butt plug?” said Yuuri, hardly daring to believe it. “How long have you had that in you?” he asked, fingers slowly tracing across the flared base, eyes fixed on the reddened skin there.

 

“All day long,” breathed Victor, moving his hips as he rocked back against it, desperate for any kind of stimulation. “Wanted to be ready for you.”

 

“Oh? And what if your little plan didn't work? What if I kicked you out of my office without a second glance the moment you kissed me?”

 

Victor whined as Yuuri’s fingers took hold of the plug, just barely pulling on it. “Then I’d- oh god!” he gasped as Yuuri slid it out halfway only to shove it back in.

 

“You'd?” asked Yuuri, entirely too sweetly.

 

“I'd have gone home,” said Victor as he looked up, eyes flashing. “And I'd have fucked myself on the biggest dildo I have, screaming your name loudly enough for the neighbours to hear until I fucking passed out.”

 

Yuuri inhaled sharply, feeling like all the remaining blood in his body just rushed to his dick. “You’re fucking shameless, Nikiforov.” he growled. “You're really asking for it aren't you?”

 

“Did you just realize that now?” quipped Victor, his smirk quickly fading from his lips as Yuuri’s palm connected loudly with his ass.

 

“That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble someday.” said Yuuri coolly.  

 

“Maybe,” admitted Victor. “But it also got me here, didn’t it?”

 

“True,” smiled Yuuri before spanking him again. Victor cried out, the pain lighting up his nerve endings deliciously. “Hm, looks like I have a little pain slut here. How cute. But sadly I don’t have the time to give you the good proper spanking you obviously deserve right now, so you’ll just have to wait.”

 

Victor shivered as Yuuri slowly pulled the plug from him, watching intently as the muscles of his entrance gripped the smooth silicone, not wanting to let it go. As he finally released it with a wet ‘pop’, Yuuri licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of the loosened, slightly gaping hole, twitching like it needed to be filled immediately.

 

“Fuck,” cursed Yuuri, hands flying to his belt. Victor watched as Yuuri undid his pants, moaning as he finally released his throbbing cock from its fabric confines. Eyeing the thick length, Victor felt his mouth water. It was about the same length as his own but the girth was nothing to sneeze at. He doubted he’d even be able to fit it in his mouth but he certainly hoped to try sometime.

 

Seeing Victor’s expression, Yuuri smirked. “Like what you see, my prince?” he asked, laughing as Victor nodded frantically. He stroked it a few times, spreading pre-cum down his shaft as he watched Victor hungrily, taking in the way the younger man was spread out on his desk like an offering. It wasn’t long before he was fully hard and he ached to bury his length inside the the waiting man.

 

“Do you have a-” His words were cut off as Victor reached down to pull a condom out from the band of one of his thigh highs.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Such a good boy,” purred Yuuri, taking the plastic square from him. Opening it, he wasted no time in putting it on, his quick movements betraying his expertise. Thinking back to the lube Yuuri had apparently stashed away in his drawers, Victor found himself asking, “You do this often?”

 

“What, sex?” smirked Yuuri.

 

“No,” said Victor blushing despite himself. “Well yes, but I mean…”

 

“You’re asking me if I’ve ever fucked one of my students before?”

 

Victor nodded nervously. “T-The lube, I was just wondering-”

 

“Relax,” said Yuuri softly, stroking the other’s hair, soothing him. “That’s just there for me. Long nights you know?” he said, laughing at the way Victor’s blush deepened. “Don’t worry,” he said, as he moved in between the other man’s spread thighs, pressing his cock against his slick entrance. “You’re the first.”

 

Victor felt  happiness bubble up inside his chest at Yuuri’s words, threatening to overwhelm the heady feelings of lust currently occupying his brain. “I’m glad,” he whispered shyly.

 

Yuuri smiled back, pressing a gentle kiss to his slightly parted lips. “Me too. Now, get ready. I’m not sure if I can hold back,” he admitted, pressing the tip of his cock into Victor’s waiting entrance.

 

“Then don’t,” murmured Victor, leaning back, eyes fluttering shut as Yuuri’s length finally breached him. “Oh.. oh god!” he gasped, as the other man’s thick cock split him open, the stretch still tight even with his earlier preparation. Burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, he cried out, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes.

 

“That’s it, you’re taking me so well,” soothed Yuuri, holding Victor close as he went slow, letting him adjust to his considerable girth. “It’s almost in, can you take it?”

 

Taking in several deep breaths, Victor looked up with tear filled eyes and nodded. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head and several more all over his tear stained cheeks, Yuuri slid the last two inches in, moaning as his entire length was swallowed by Victor’s warm channel.

 

“It’s all in, beautiful” he said, brushing his nose against Victor’s own. “You did so well for me, so good.”

 

Victor sniffed, a watery smile on his lips. “It’s so big,” he said, hand travelling down to rub at his lower abdomen, the faint outline of his cock just visible through his skin.  “I feel so full.”

 

The pair stayed in that position for a while, with Yuuri pressing kisses to Victor’s face, murmuring endearments in a mixture of English and Japanese as he waited for Victor to adjust. It wasn’t long before Victor started rocking his hips back, wordlessly pleading with the other to start moving.

 

Taking the hint, Yuuri pressed a final kiss to his lips before gripping the other’s hips tightly. “Hold on,” he said, eyes flashing. Victor swallowed thickly, hands going down to grip the edge of the desk tightly.

 

Breathing deeply, Yuuri began thrusting in and out of the younger man. He started off slow, carefully watching Victor’s expressions as his cock dragged along his pulsing walls. Gritting his teeth, he was mindful of his pace, stamping down on the animalistic urge to hold him down and simply pound into him without mercy. He’d never forgive himself if he hurt Victor.

 

It wasn’t long before the pain of the stretch began to subside, replaced by a warm sensation of absolute pleasure sparking up his spine as Yuuri slowly fucked him. Little ‘ah’s escaped Victor’s kiss swollen lips with every thrust of Yuuri’s hips into his, unable to keep quiet as Yuuri’s cock dragged over all his sweet spots, making stars appear at the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Faster,” he found himself demanding after a few minutes of this treatment.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened for a moment before he compiled, his pace quickening. Victor cried out in ecstasy, the coil of heat in his core rapidly tightening with each slam of Yuuri’s hips. Needing him to be even closer, Victor flung his arms around Yuuri’s neck and locked his legs around his waist, pulling him flush against him. Yuuri’s scent permeated his senses as he hid his face in his neck, pressing kisses to the skin there.

 

Yuuri held onto the other man firmly, holding him close as he fucked him, each thrust of his hips sending shockwaves across his frame. Victor could only hold on as he was brought closer and closer to that elusive edge, his consciousness floating above in a state of near bliss.

 

“Please,” he moaned, not entirely sure what he was asking for, knowing only that he needed more. “Please sir!”

 

Yuuri seemed to understand as he pulled out of him, leaving his hole unbearably empty for a moment. Victor cried out in despair, needing to be filled immediately, only to be stopped by Yuuri’s hand caressing the small of his back soothingly. Turning his head, he looked back, noticing that the older man was now seated in his chair.

 

“Ride me, my prince,” he said, beckoning Victor towards him. Victor hastily did so, moving over in a flash to straddle Yuuri’s lap, his plush ass brushing over his achingly hard cock, the skirt he still had on hiding the scandalous sight from view.

 

“Put it in me, sir.” whispered Victor, eyes half lidded.

 

Yuuri was quick to comply, his fingers digging into Victor’s pale hips as he guided the younger man onto his cock. “Fuck,” exhaled Victor breathily as the thick length breached him, going even deeper than before. He sank down onto it fully, loving the way it filled him so well. He would have been content to just stay like that for a while, perhaps falling asleep on his professor’s chest while he graded papers, his thick length buried inside him.

 

As thrilling as that fantasy was, Victor soon found himself being bounced on Professor Katsuki’s lap, his cock pounding into him so well he couldn’t hold back his moans.

 

He felt his climax edging closer and closer, dancing just tantalizingly out of reach. With every brush of Yuuri’s cock against his prostate stars burst in his eyes, bringing him higher and higher. Tears slipped down his cheeks, the physical and emotional sensations proving too much for him. Seeing this, Yuuri was quick to kiss the tears away, further pushing Victor towards the edge.

 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he breathed against his lips, hand slipping down to stroke his cock. “You've been so good, so beautiful for me. Let me see you.”

 

And with that, Victor's vision went white, trails of stardust dancing along the edges. His lips parted and his eyes rolled back as his orgasm washed over him, splatters of white painting Yuuri's clothes torso.

 

“God,” exhaled Yuuri, entranced by the writhing creature on his lap. “Fuck I'm-” he broke off with a growl as he thrust into him once more before his own climax hit him.

 

Victor remained boneless in Yuuri's arms, as he chased after his own climax, shivering with aftershocks as the other man’s release shot into him, filling the condom. He couldn’t help but wish that it would fill him instead, marking him as his from the inside.

 

Shuddering slightly at the intoxicating thought, he took advantage of his professor’s blissed out state to press a flurry of kisses to his exposed neck. He couldn’t help but leave a few bites there too, wanting to leave some sort of mark on his professor, even if it was temporary.

 

 _Temporary._ That word stung Victor, reminding him that this was indeed a one time thing. Yuuri certainly wouldn’t continue doing this with him once this was over, much less pursue a relationship with him. But that was the point wasn’t it? Finally fucking him was just a way to get him out of his system, nothing more, right. _Right_?

 

Without realizing it, tears had begun streaming down his cheeks and sobs fell from his lips. Alarmed, Yuuri pulled back immediately.

 

“Victor?” he said, trying to get the younger man to look at him. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

_“Yes,” Victor wanted to say. “Yes you did. You stole my fucking heart and you don’t even know it.”_

 

Instead he wiped his face with a shaking hand and tried to smile. “It’s nothing. I just get weird after sex. Hormones, you know,” he laughed weakly.

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.” said Yuuri, brushing Victor’s flyaway hair behind his ear so gently it made his heart ache. “Are you alright?”

 

“I- I’m fine,” began Victor, feeling another wave of tears threaten to push their way out from behind his eyes. “I should just go-” he said trying to get off his lap.

 

“Victor,” said Yuuri firmly in that damn tone of his that had him stopping in his tracks. “You’re making me worry. Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” he said, his voice so filled with concern, the dam holding Victor’s tears back broke. Unable to stop himself, he flung himself at Yuuri, hands fisted in his shirt as he hid his face in his chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, chest heaving. “I thought... I thought that by doing this I’d get over you a-and everything would go back to normal but…” he broke off, the remainder of his sentence dissolving into tears. Clutching at the other man like a lifeline, he tried again, calmer this time. “Fuck, I- I can’t just forget you. I’ve spent so much time just wishing that I could, but you just won’t leave my mind. I know we can’t be together, but I don’t fucking care. I’ve never felt this way about another person before and I know you feel it too. I know it sounds so fucking stupid but, I can’t help but believe it. And,” he paused suddenly, his grip on Yuuri tightening almost painfully as he worked up the courage to say, “ I… I think I love you.”

  
Yuuri remained silent simply continuing to rub his back soothingly. Panic rose in Victor’s throat, threatening to choke him as his thoughts went haywire. Shit, why did he do that? Why was he even here? Did he really think that Professor Katsuki would even entertain the idea of continuing whatever this was? He had struck lucky earlier, just getting the man to throw his inhibitions away to fuck him, but now? Now that the haze of lust surrounding him has cleared? There was absolutely no way.

 

“Victor.” Yuuri’s tender voice floated to his ears, soft, ever so soft. Shaking his head, he held onto him tighter, not wanting the other man to say the inevitable words that every cell of his body dreaded to hear.

 

“ _You have to leave_.”

 

“ _Get off me!_ _What was I thinking?”_

 

_“Please go, I don’t want to see you again.”_

 

“Please,” said Victor, barely conscious of the fact that he was speaking. “Don’t make me leave yet. Just a little while longer. Please.” he whispered, voice broken as he finally looked up, tear filled eyes meeting Yuuri’s once more.

 

Yuuri’s heart broke at the sight of the younger man’s tears, brought upon by him. “Oh sweetheart, don’t cry.” he said, gently wiping away the drops that trailed down his cheeks with his thumb. “I don’t want you to leave, why would you think that? You can stay as long as you need to, don’t worry.”

 

Victor sniffed, “T-Thank you sir, but-”

 

“No need for that,” laughed Yuuri softly. “I’m pretty sure we’ve gone past the need for honorifics. Just Yuuri’s fine.”

 

“Yuuri,” repeated Victor, loving the way the word felt on his tongue.

 

Yuuri sighed, a lazy smile appearing on his face. “I could get used to hearing you call me that.”

 

A ray of hope shone on Victor, slowly lighting up his consciousness. “Does that mean that… Are we… oh god, I don’t know what I’m saying,” he said, hiding his hands in his face.

 

“I heard what you said earlier,” said Yuuri gently. “And I don’t know if I can say it back right now.” Seeing Victor’s face fall, he quickly added, “But, I do know that you enchant me, Victor and I’d be a fool not to want you. I know that this will be hard and we’ll have to be very careful at least until you graduate, but I’m willing to take that risk for you. It sounds completely mad, but I just… I haven’t felt this way about someone in such a long time and I’ve begun to realize that when life hands you someone like that, you can’t just let them go.  Basically what I’m trying to say is…” he paused to press a kiss to Victor’s lips. “I like you, dear one. And I’d really love to take you for dinner tonight, if you’re up for it?”

 

Victor beamed, his lithe frame shaking, unable to control the joy he was feeling. “Yes!” he said,  throwing his arms around the other’s neck. “I’d love that.”

 

“Me too,” laughed Yuuri, fingers brushing against Victor’s cheekbone with a reverence that made his heart melt. “Well we’ve got some time till then,” he said, with a cheeky grin. “Do you have any suggestions?”

 

“Oh I’m sure we’ll think of something,” answered Victor as he looped his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

“Indeed,” remarked Yuuri. “But first,” he paused, reaching out for something on his desk. “Let’s have a talk about this.” he said, handing Victor’s test scores back to him. “Don’t think I’ll be going easy on you with your studies, darling. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

Victor groaned. It was going to be a long night.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Send me requests/follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)<


End file.
